Reasons
by atenademon00
Summary: Sasuke is in the hospital heavily injured because of a car crash and Sakura, who was with him at that moment went to see him. She keeps on praying so he will get better. Will he survive or will he die? What will happen?


Reasons

_You left me in the morning_

Sakura rose her head and looked around scared. White walls, people dressed in white. Hospital. She was in the hospital.

You left me in the mornin'

And took my dreams away

I need you in my arms

Every hour every day

Outside was a huge commotion as an ambulance arrived at the hospital. Assistants passed by her quickly and went outside. She leaned against the wall she was next to and stared around. Thoughts crossing her mind. Why was she there? She thought and thought about it until four men with a stretcher ran in front of her. Her green eyes fell on the person which was on it.

Only for a moment

I am so confused

But soon you'll be home

Together me and you

"Sasuke-kun" she murmured then realisation struck her. She straightened up and started to run after them. Sasuke was in a bad condition, his neck had many fractures and he was bleeding hard. The doctors kept on saying that he wasn't going to survive. She started to cry, tears falling hard down on her cheeks. "No! He will survive!" she yelled and pushed the stretcher with force so they would arrive to the emergency room faster. The people which were there with her didn't even look at her and didn't even say anything to her. They simply ignored her.

I've got so many reasons to stay with you

I've got so many reasons to follow you

I've got so many reasons to be with you

What d'you wanna do, do you want me to?

She cried harder, Sasuke was loosing too much blood and his eyes went white. She tried to enter the emrgency room but the door had been closed in her face. Still crying she turned around and went to the reception. Many doctors were running down the hall but she wasn't in a hurry, she just kept on walking slowly, half of her heart being left in the emergnecy room.

Sakura took a sit and grabbed her head with her hands. What did it happen really?

"Breaking news! A hard accident occured downtown! The driver fell asleep at the wheel and collided into a car of newly weds who were going back home. It is considered one of the hardest accidents these months. The driver died at the hard contact but nothing is known about the newly weds." a voice said. Sakura rose her head higher and stared at the TV which was on the wall. She remembered, the car, the accident, the spin. She survived but Sasuke was in a bad condition. She wanted to see him to be next to him, but everyone ignored her.

My heart is beatin' faster,

When you touch ma' skin

I feel all your love

I know this is a sin

Suddenly, a tall woman with blonde hair left a room and walked towards her. Sakura recognised the woman as doctor Tsunade, the most brilliant doctor in the country. She got up quickly and went straight at her.

"Please, can you-" she tried to say but the woman didn't even look at her. She went at the desk where the receptionist was and took some papers. Sakura cried harder, why was she ignored? Why wouldn't they answer her questions about Sasuke's state?

I wake up in the mornin'

Open up my eyes

I am all alone,

I got you by my side

The blonde woman took a look over the papers and her eyes went wide open. Then she started to run down the hall. Sakura realised that something was wrong and ran quickly after her.

The doctor entered the emergency room where Sasuke was and got equipped for the surgery. Sakura not being allowed to go inside, went to the waiting room which had a see-through-glass, now she could see the whole operation. She cried harder as she watched how the doctors surrounding Sasuke tried to bring him back to a normal state.

I've got so many reasons to stay with you

I've got so many reasons to follow you

I've got so many reasons to be with you

What d'you wanna do, do you want me to?

She watched how the doctors passed medical instruments and with each move they did, she prayed. She prayed so her love, Sasuke would survive.

"I'm loosing him! Quickly, Shizune, Ino!" Tsunade yelled and the two women mentioned before brought her a monitor. Sakura cried harder.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't die! Please!" she yelled from her room and kicked the glass. "Come back!" she cried.

Tsunade took the magnetic plates and pumped Sasuke's chest and Sakura watched how his body jumped. She kicked harder begging him not to die.

"Again. This time harder!" Tsunade yelled and pressed them against his chest. Suddenly the constant beep sound had been replaced by a beeping one. Sakura stopped kicking and watched how Tsunade removed the sweat from her face. She pushed the monitor away and took the instruments so she would continue the operation.

Sakura cried without a stop for the next three hours, time in which the surgery took place. Her heart skipped beats as there were moments when Sasuke's heart stopped beating. She whimpered at the scenes in which Tsunade gave the best she could so she would bring him back to life. She felt chill and sorrow of that moment with Sasuke struggling between life and death.

I've got so many reasons to stay with you

Finally, the operation was a succes, and Tsunade removed the mask smiling. She patted the other two women on the shoulder saying 'Good job.' Sakura stopped crying, Sasuke would live. That was the only thing that mattered right now. She watched through the glass his sleeping form and a smile crossed her lips. Joy and happiness took over her heart at that moment.

I've got so many reasons to follow you

Sakura couldn't believe it, the hours filled with horror finally ended. The love of her life survived and nothing would sepparate them. She quietly opened the door and left the waiting room.

I've got so many reasons to be with you

Now she just wanted to go to him and to be next to him when he'd wake up.

She waited until the smiling doctors left the emergency room, then taking one more glance if somebody was around she entered it. Smiling, she made a few steps not making a sound and went straight to the emergency table.

She arrived next to him. He had the oxygen mask on and his eyes closed. She smiled and leaned forward to see him better. She brushed some black locks out of his bruised face and planted a kiss on his forehead. But he had still his eyes closed so she took a chair and took a sit holding his hand.

"I'm here with you. Don't worry." she whispered.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes slowly and Sakura jumped on her feet smiling. He woke up finally. She leaned again so he could see her.

Sasuke didn't even look at her, he just stared blankly at the ceiling. Sakura's smile broke, was it something wrong? She rose her hand and caressed his cheek but he didn't even acknowledge her presence he even ignored the contact.

Tears threatening to fall, Sakura backed away, why was he ignoring her? She couldn't understand. She watched how he moved his gaze at his right murmuring something in the mask. She didn't hear so she approached closer. This time she heard it clearly.

I've got so many reasons to stay with you

I've got so many reasons to follow you

I've got so many reasons to be with you

What d'you wanna do, do you want me to?

"Sakura..." he murmured looking at his right.

"Yes, I'm here Sasuke-kun. I won't leave you. I promise." she said crying but he didn't even look at her. He just keep staring at his right. Confused than ever, Sakura straightened and went slowly towards the table where he was looking at.

Still crying she noticed something under the cover. She pulled it off shakily and as she did that, her eyes met pink. She stared with shock at the woman which was laying on the table dead, not breathing anymore with scratches over her face. It was her.

What d'you wanna do, do you want me to,

do you want me to?


End file.
